Written in the stars
by Chenelle Nadadith
Summary: The company had stopped to rest one night and two members are having trouble sleeping.


_Thorin stared at the stars mocking him, twinkling above his head, shining through the darkness. He couldn't fall asleep, he couldn't. The nightmares where the same, The Battle of Azanulbizar. Where he watch as his grandfather was beheaded by Azog, The Pale Orc, The Defiler._

_He relived the moment every night, where his kin were driven to the brink off defeat. The army already weakened, and then facing off tens of thousands of orcs._

_The stars above seem to be sending a message to Thorin, but he paid no attention to them as he heard the sound of a sifting bedroll. Turning to look behind him he saw the hobbit, awake staring at the stars, shivering as a small cool breeze came through. Of course he had no furs, no boots, and had thin, flimsy clothing. Of course he was cold._

_'Halfling, take my coat, you are cold and need it more than I do.' No he couldn't say that, it sounded too, caring. Even though he did care for the hobbit, it made him sound weak as well._

_'I could do it wordlessly.'_

_Dwarves were known for not their words but how they showed what the meaning or them were. 'Actions do speak louder than words.' He smiled as he stood, made his way to the shivering hobbit, who was now sitting up, before wrapping his furs around his shoulders._

Bilbo gave a small squeak as he felt something warm wrap around his shoulders. He turned his head to see Thorin standing there, fur coat no longer around his shoulders, but his own.

"Thank you." He mumbled, looking down under the firm gaze.

_Thorin let a small grunt show he heard the hobbit before deciding to sit next to him._

"Can't you sleep halfling?" Thorin's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Not really, no." He muttered, becoming very self-conscious.

"Why not?"

"I just can't." Bilbo knew why he couldn't sleep, the one he loved was going to have to fight a fire drake, a dragon. The way Bofur put it, 'Think furnace with wings'. He shuddered at the thought.

"Bilbo, are you alright?" Thorin asked, voice soft.

_"Yes, just fine Thorin." Th halfling answered. _

_Thorin watched as he pulled the coat tighter around him and snuggled into it. _

_He felt a tug at his heart wanting to make Bilbo feel safe._

_"Bilbo," He muttered softly, reaching out to stroke the hobbit's face. "Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me about it." He offered gently._

_"I don't think I can." Bilbo whispered, and Thorin felt hurt._

_"You can trust me." He said, shifting closer to The Hobbit._

Bilbo had grown fond of the king, the entire company yes, but Thorin captivated him, he was like a drug, a spell. He'd fallen hard for Thorin, and Thorin's usual rough, gruff nature had made it worse, then this sudden show of care and affection confused Bilbo greatly.

"Are you trying to be nice?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Thorin looked stung and turned away slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that." Bilbo quickly assured, "I'm just wondering since, I'm not used to seeing you so..."

"Weak?" Thorin asked.

"No, emotional." He replied.

"Well. I care. About them, about you." He said, motioning to the company surrounding them.

_"I just, I don't want to see the company... Fall apart, if anything happens to them, to you... I'd never be able to get over it." Bilbo answered honestly._

_"Bilbo..." Thorin started._

_"I just feel the need to have you all around now, I'd miss your chatter and jokes, the rowdiness, everything" Bilbo continued._

_"Bilbo. Why did you come?" He asked, not before giving himself a mental slap as a look off hurt crossed the halfling's face._

_"Do not misunderstand Bilbo. We're grateful, I'm grateful, beyond relief, but what on middle-earth possessed you to join thirteen rowdy dwarves and a crack pot wizard on a quest to reclaim a lost kingdom?" Thorin said, turning Bilbo to face him._

_"Because Thorin." He said, looking into the dwarf king's eyes. "You spoke with so much pain, your eyes full of shadows that haunted you, you sang of horror and terror. I couldn't just stay. I want to help you take back Erebor." _

_Thorin felt his chest tighten._

_"You've given up your reputation of a respectable hobbit to help us. I couldn't have asked for anything more." He said, feeling the hobbit wipe away a tear from his cheek._

"But you could, couldn't you?" Bilbo asked knowingly. "You have nightmares at night, you're lonely, something haunts your thoughts Thorin, and it isn't just the thought of facing Smaug, is it?" He says, moving astride Thorin's thighs. His Tookish side giving him the confidence to do so.

_"No, it isn't." Thorin manages to say before swallowing at the close contact._

_"What scares you Thorin?" Bilbo asks in a whisper, quite seductively, breathing against Thorin's ear._

_"L-l-losing my nephews, t-t-the rest of the company, l-losing y-you." He stutters, hands finding their way to Bilbo's hips, calloused fingers gripping him in place._

_"Losing me?" Bilbo breathed on Thorin's neck._

_"Y-yes." He manages to say._

_"When did you care about me, a lowly useless hobbit?" Bilbo asked, one hand caressing Thorin's face, the other traveling deftly down his chest._

_"Ever- ever since I saw you run up the path. You aren't useless." He let out a small gasp before continuing. "You aren't lowly either." He breathed as he felt soft, cold hands on his abdomen, underneath his shirt._

_"And what are your thoughts now?" He asked, lips parted half an inch from his own._

_"By Mahal, I want you, not here, but in my bed, in Erebor." Thorin blurted, one hand on Bilbo's neck, fingers gripping the hair that they were splayed upon._

**"That's all I need to hear." Bilbo whispered, his mouth at the corner of Thorin's.**

**Thorin let out a soft moan as lips were placed on his, soft and warm.**

**The hobbit rolling his hips against Thorin's with a burning passion, Thorin bucking his hips to meet Bilbo's.**

**The two broke apart as they heard twigs snap and hushed whispers.**

Bilbo placed a finger on his lips and quietly motioned to source the noise.

Being as quiet as he possibly could, Bilbo sneaked over to the spot and found something he didn't at all expect to see. Dragging the two princes out off the bushes by the sleeves, Bilbo noticed the two dwarrows had a slight problem with their lower regions and were both looking slightly rugged.

_Thorin just stared as Bilbo hauled his two nephews to him, both sporting hard erections and blushing too the roots of their hair._

_"What were you two doing?" He hissed at the interruption of privacy._

_"We- we were."Fili stuttered._

_Thorin glared at his nephew and he shrunk back, trying to hide behind his younger brother._

_"Sorry Thorin, we just heard noises and we saw..." Kili gulped before continuing. "You and Mister Baggins and we were going to go and..." He trailed off._

_Thorin looked at his nephews in silence, both boys trembling under his gaze. He was just about to say something when he felt a hand on his arm._

_"Thorin, they're just young 'uns." Bilbo said softly, remembering that the two boys had not told their uncle about their relationship. _

_"Why were you awake anyways?" He asked, looking suspiciously at his nephews._

_"We um.." Kili trailed off and gave a small glance to Fili._

_"You were?" Thorin raised an eyebrow at his nephews._

_"What they're trying to say is, Thorin." Bilbo started before looking at the two for approval to tell him. When they nodded, he continued. "Is that they love each other and are in a relationship." He said._

_"Why were you so ashamed to tell me?" Thorin asked. His two nephews staring at their feet in silence._

_"We thought you'd disown us." Fili whispered, looking up at his uncle, hand gripped on his brothers._

_"You thought I'd? Why?" Thorin asked in a softer tone._

_"We don't know." Kili said. "Then we saw you with Mister Baggins and we thought maybe you wouldn't, we would've told you tomorrow." _

_"Well boys, you know I won't do anything like that to you, you're like my own sons and I love you." He said._

_Bilbo smiled and placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder._

_"And you my little hobbit." Thorin practically purred in delight._

_His nephews, quickly glancing at each other with mortified expressions before leaving the two to themselves._

_"Have to ask, when did you become more confident, I thought hobbits were well behaved and chaste?" Thorin questioned, moving closer to his lover and towering over him, his arms wrapped around the smaller man's middle._

_"Most are, but I'm a Took, and we certainly aren't that well behaved, and really never did things normally, I supposed none of us has ever kissed a dwarf king on a quest either." He said._

_"Well, my dear hobbit. I'm glad you are a Took then, because it wouldn't really allow me to do this if you weren't." Thorin said, before kissing Bilbo softly, pulling away then nipping at his throat and beardless jawline._

**Soft moans escaped Bilbo's mouth and soon his cries off pleasure could be heard along with Thorin's moans. **

**Another set of sounds joined theirs, as two pairs of lovers had quite a wild night in the woods.**

-FIN-


End file.
